half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
M1A1 Abrams
The M1A1 Abrams is an American main battle tank equipped with a 120mm smoothbore cannon, and a coaxial machine turret and is encountered numerously throughout the Black Mesa compound. The Abrams is used as the primary attack and defense vehicle by the HECU during the Black Mesa Incident to combat against the invading Xen and Race X aliens. Appearances ''Half-Life'' In Half-Life, the Abrams is first encountered in the chapter Surface Tension, providing fire support for a group of entrenched HECU soldiers. Another is stationed near the end of the chapter "Forget About Freeman!", blocking the entrance to the Black Mesa Central Complex. It differs from the first in a way that it also fires a machine gun. The tank is seen a third time near the end of the same chapter, this time with a mounted M2 machine gun on top, and the hatch open. It is unmanned, allowing the player to fire the 120mm cannon and the M2 at the incoming Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' In Blue Shift, a single Abrams is encountered in the Freight Yard, in the chapter Captive Freight. It is the first and only boss in the game, and is placed on a train wagon, with a nearby truck conveniently stocked with rockets and one rocket launcher. It is not encountered for the rest of the game. Tactics *The tank is not bulletproof. It is possible for a player to just blindly sweep at the turret with the MP5(M4) and eventually destroy it - Which shouldn't take long. Explosives or experimental weaponry (such as the Tau Cannon) are more effective at destroy one. Its body is also invulnerable to any of the player's weapons - only the turret would be damaged. Since it keeps on firing at the player with its cannon and machine gun, the best approach is to take cover and shoot it with the RPG or the Tau Cannon's secondary attack. It will take three missiles to the turret to take it down. Trivia *Surprisingly, the Abrams is vulnerable to the crowbar, and can be destroyed with a little over two dozen whacks to the turret. This is not a practical attack method however, since the time it takes to destroy the tank is enough for the tank to destroy you, not to mention the tank's own explosion when wrecked. *The turret can only rotate 90 degrees to the left and right instead of 360 like it should in real life. This was presumably done to make it easier to destroy. In fact, should the player approach the front of the Abrams after the turret is rotated at 90 degrees in Blue Shift, the turret will be stuck and will not rotate to attack the player. *The M2HB is incorrectly mounted on the top of it. It should be located just above the hatch. *This was maybe also done because the places the Abrams is fought in are tight spaces, which makes it's Barrel impossible to cross, ( E.g: One at end of " Forget about Freeman! " ). Gallery File:Abrams2.jpg|The Abrams in Surface Tension. File:Forget about Freeman abrams detroyed.jpg|A destroyed Abrams in Sector F in "Forget About Freeman!". File:Abrams.jpg|An Abrams used by Freeman to destroy Alien Grunts in Sector F. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' See also *Merkava, the cut Conscript main battle tank External links * Category:HECU Vehicles Category:Brush entities Category:Tanks Category:Bosses